With the development and popularizing of the 3rd-generation (3G) mobile communication technology in the world, especially the acceleration of the commercialization process of the wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA)/high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) network and swift and the violent development of the 3G service, the operator can provide kinds of high-quality multimedia service, thus bring the diversified requirement of the terminal, including wireless data card, mobile phone, wireless access terminal, etc. Wherein the wireless access terminal can realize providing the wireless local area network (WLAN) coverage when adapting to the 3G wireless data card, that is, it can realize that the small size portable terminal performs the wireless communication at anytime and anywhere, and this service is directed primarily to the high-end commercial user, enterprises and institutions users and ordinary family user.
The wireless access terminal device generally adopts the dual embedded microprocessor, and can support the Ethernet 10/100M interface connected with the PC machine, support the wireless fidelity access point (WIFI AP) function, support the basic conversation function of the RJ11 telephone interface, and support the 3G wireless data card using the universal serial bus (USB) port. The user can realize the HSDPA surfing the net at a high speed by the connection through the Ethernet interface or the WLAN, or realize the basic conversation service through the RJ11 telephone interface. In order to meet the portable requirement, the wireless data card generally uses the USB universal port, but the power consumption of a plurality of the wireless access terminals with built-in wireless data card using the USB port is relatively great at present, and these wireless access terminals are only applicable in the case with the mains supply, so the wireless access terminal generally will be provided with the external power supply, and are powered by the external power supply to realize the above-mentioned function in the case with the mains supply.
To the commercial user, its requirement for the mass data service and the mobile working is increased day by day, and especially the requirement for the mobile portability is increased day by day. It is not merely required to be able to easily realize the wireless local area network function through the wireless access terminal in the office locations such as the meeting room, office building, etc., but is also required to be able to easily realize the net surfing function through the wireless data card in temporary places such as the airport, hotel, etc. However, in the case without the mains power in the temporary place, the current wireless access terminal is unable to meet the user required 3G net surfing function, which makes the wireless access terminal lose the advantage of the portability and the convenience in the case without the mains power.